Over the past several years, drug discovery efforts have become overwhelmed with the number of potential drug targets and expanding libraries of candidate drug molecules. It is clear that both high-throughput (HTS) and high-content (HCS) cell-based screening approaches will be critical in these efforts. To date, HTS and HCS have been separate processes due to the high speed of the former and the high information content of the latter. There is great market interest in integrating the two into a single process that would achieve HCS at HTS-like speeds. Oncosis has developed its LEAP instrument to meet this pressing need. LEAP additionally has the capability of laser-based cell manipulations via a targeted laser system, enabling a new generation of "active" (versus the current "passive") assays and screening procedures. This LEAP prototype formed the foundation for successful Phase I work to assess the feasibility of implementing HCS in a high-throughput manner (HC/HTS). The goal of this program is to now develop biologically relevant cell-based HC/HTS assays for the drug discovery market based on the LEAP instrument platform. Specific Phase II aims include: 1) LEAP instrument hardware integration with robotic plate handlers and dispensers to form an automated screening system; 2) development of control, image analysis, and database software; 3) development of a series of biologically relevant HC/HTS assays, including nuclear to cytoplasmic translocation assays, cell viability/proliferation, calcium flux, and neurite outgrowth; and 4) implementation of fully integrated and validated assays that are accessible to a wide spectrum of users. Successful completion of these aims will lead to a Phase III commercialization of the LEAP platform and will include new, unique assays that utilize the laser-based cell processing capability of the LEAP platform. LEAP should gain wide market acceptance as the first real HC/HTS platform, which is further capable of performing novel "active" assays to open up a new dimension in drug discovery.